Discovery
As the rebel fleet begins repairs, Captain Firefox and Commander Firedamned attempt to escape the planet... Details The rebel fleet sits in orbit of the Utu Homeworld, badly damaged from their last engagement. Aboard the bridge of the ''Galapagos II'', ''Tuba and Bob check the damage to the Rebel Ships. They lost several escort vessels and Bob reports at least 4 Utu Units lost. Tuba comes up with a more grim view of the situation. He thinks that the Klang Mothership will engage the rebel fleet at every engagement moving forward. They know that it was the ship around Earth that ambushed them. Unfortunately, even if the mothership leaves orbit, the capital ships still remain and it will return, leaving the rebels with no way to win the war. Meanwhile, on the Earth-Like Planet, Captain Firefox and Commander Firedamned are sitting on their antenna platform where they have a small prototype rocket built and ready to launch. The rocket looks hideous, but it seems to work just fine. They launch it and it makes it off the ground but explodes. Fire suggests they clean it up and start over in the morning when they get some sleep. A Klang Drone approaches Marduk, informing him of the recent victory over the rebels. He reports 6 rebel vessels lost and has a theory that some of them may have disintegrated in jump-space. Marduk asks if Captain Firefox was among the dead humans, the drone reports that this was not the case. Marduk now thinks that Ki may have killed him at the Battle of the Four Fleets. Back on the Earth-Like Planet, Captain and Fire have built yet another hydrogen rocket. They are about to launch it, but Fire has doubts about the design. He thinks they should have stuck with the original design. Captain initiates the rocket and it works for a while but it flies into the snow and crashes. Fire says they just used the last of their parts and they will have to go find some more ore. They have enough to build a basic ground vehicle but they will need to take some parts from the [[EFS Odyssey|EFS ''Odyssey]] to make it work. The rover is finally completed after hours of working, but they have one problem. It is on the platform which is elevated. Captain uses the opportunity to ride the rover off of the platform. Meanwhile, on the Utu Homeworld, Bob comes to Tuba with news of a strange transmission. It is the same transmission that Captain and Fire sent out on the Earth-Like Planet, and when Tuba listens to it, he picks up on it immediately. Bob is skeptical at first, but when Tuba explains his reasoning for thinking it is from Captain and Fire, he believes it. It came from a planet in the "Outer Rim", an area of space named by the Utu after their watching of Star Wars. The Utu have never been there before, and they don't know what is out there. Bob says he will assemble a response force just in case he needs to leave in a hurry, and Tuba takes a U-Wing Class transport to the signal location. On the Klang Mothership, a Klang Drone informs Marduk that while searching for transmissions with voice matches to Ki, they came across a transmission with a 92 percent voice match to Commander Firedamned. After hearing the gibberish in the message, he thinks he has a brain injury. The signal came from the Omega Sector. Marduk says there is nothing out there anymore. He orders a probe to the system, and he also orders the Third Fleet to their base in the Orion System and put on high alert. Marduk also speaks of a threat in the Omega Sector that makes the Utu look weak. On the Earth-Like Planet, Fire is repairing a wheel that broke off when Captain drove the truck off the platform. Fire says he is driving after that, and Captain tells him to not go so fast, but Fire has other plans. He goes around the plains very quickly, weaving and almost tipping the truck over several times until they fall off a cliff and land upside-down. The Captain is furious, saying that they will have to walk back to the base. Fire just stares at him in the face while Captain yells at him until he tells him to turn around. They see a huge gaping tunnel that leads into the mountain. They start to walk into the tunnel with their guns out. A Klang probe is observing the planet when it notices the base. It heads away from the planet and jumps out. A Klang Drone informs Marduk that the probe has transmitted the images back to the Klang Hive-Mind. The drone reports that they have found a base around the ''Odyssey ''crash site. Marduk orders the third fleet to destroy the structure on the planet. He also orders the Seventh Fleet to back them up. The Klang Queen wants to know why Marduk is committing so many resources to the Omega Sector, but Marduk says he wants to keep his reasoning to himself. Captain and Fire continue through the long tunnel until they come across a structure and what looks to be some thrusters. They head down some stairs and find a button panel. Fire pushes it and a bunch of lights turns on, revealing a large ship. Cast and crew *Firedamned as Commander Firedamned *Tuba as Commander Tuba *Capt Firefox as Bob/Klang Drone/Marduk *Capt Firefox as Captain Firefox *A.L.I.E. as herself Workshop creations Mods *Klang suit: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1171480134 *Disable Highlights: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=816433587 *Zeej's Animations pack: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1254873353 *Rdav's Fleet Command: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1162841676 *Capt's suit: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=688819658 *Tuba/Fire's suits: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1114893808 *Marduk's suit: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=588381051 *Bob's suit: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=725972277 *Mexpex weapons: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=970804258 *Star Wars DBY-827 Turbolasers: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=654413938 *Star Wars weapons: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=598138548 *Big Ass Antenna: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=405233525 *Energy Shields: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=484504816 *Kolt Command Console Pack: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=436025957 Blueprints *First Structure Built: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=693339592 *Antenna Platform: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=605648008 *Utu Cruisers: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1145774500 *Bob's Command Ship: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=577544865 *Galapagos II: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1236916971 *Marduk's Freighter: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1196539425 *Klang Mothership: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1111536879 *Marduk's Cruisers: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1110094096 *The Odyssey: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1103869565 *Independance Cruiser: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=937841971 *Utu Temple: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=801036841 *Kennedy Station: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=702976911 *Utu Transport: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=764760463 *Ancient Ship: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1180866249